


cut me up, honey (and make me the lover you wanted)

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick thinks that he is hiding it well from everyone, but Beth knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut me up, honey (and make me the lover you wanted)

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with porn...Brick porn. Just in time for the season premiere tonight! Enjoy.

Rick thinks that he is hiding it well from everyone, but Beth knows.

She can see it in the way he tenses during town meetings; his veins stretching tightly beneath the skin of his tanned arms while he makes fists within his lap.

Beth can sense his agitation in the form of his feet as they patter across the living room floor each night. He doesn’t think anyone knows he paces, but she does. Even with both eyes shut tight as she rests upon the couch, she knows. Beth could pick out Rick’s footsteps from within a crowd of a thousand by this point, having been in such close proximity to the man for nearly two years now.

She notices it in the twitch of his upper lip every so often when his eyes make contact with the gun nestled upon Michonne’s holster. God, how she knows when his fingertips trace patterns along his own gun absentmindedly as he watches.

He isn’t handling the transition to Alexandria as well as they had all hoped he would. Beth never lied to herself in believing he would to begin with, so it doesn’t come as much of a disappointment on her part. She’s the quiet one in the group—the observer—and she knows Rick much better than he’d probably like her to be able to. And she knows that he needs something to take away the sting of pent up aggression that is slowly bubbling up within the pit of his belly like a volcano readying to explode. There’s a desire inside of him, one that wants him to continue the life that he has become accustomed to.

Beth doesn’t know what exactly it is he needs, but it is apparent that Rick requires an outlet of some form. He is growing tenser by the second and she fears a breakdown is inevitable if he isn’t able to shed his pent up angst and bundle of nerves somehow.

The blonde isn’t certain how exactly, but she knows he needs it. She can see his blue eyes growing darker with each passing day and even if she doesn’t like to admit so to herself, it has her worried.

The ‘how’ just so happens to present itself later that evening while Beth prepares dinner. Rick is already seated at the table, wet hair and tired eyes, fresh out of the shower. She sneaks subtle glances his way every so often, hoping he won’t notice her watching.

Things have been growing rougher and rougher for him lately, and today things were only made worse by an argument in town that he had to break up. The fighting duo had somehow gone from throwing punches at each other to throwing verbal assaults in Rick’s direction. Beth hadn’t been there personally, but she’d heard from Michonne afterwards that they’d started yelling about the group’s infiltration, accusing Rick of plotting a takeover. Everything eventually escalated into Rick punching one of the men in the face.

Now he’s resting at the table while the rest of their household is out and about at work, leaving Beth to cook dinner and watch over him. She chances one last glance his way, a frown settling upon her face as she ponders any possible ways to help the poor man.

Preoccupied by thinking about the brunette at the table, the knife in her hand slips and slices along the palm of Beth’s hand.

She drops the utensil and gasps in both pain and surprise, clutching her injured hand and bringing it up to her face to examine.

Rick is by her side an instant after, his police weapon in hand with both eyes wide. “You okay?” He asks her while looking her over, probably for any signs of walker bites. They’re still getting used to the idea of being in a safe haven, and will probably always be cautious about anything alarming in nature. The blonde decides she likes it better like that, anyway.

“It’s my hand,” Beth points out, wincing.

There’s a large cut along the center of her palm, red blood dripping from the wound and gliding down her wrist, contrasting profoundly with her pale flesh. She shivers slightly as she watches, squeezing her eyes shut and willing away any memories back on the Greene family farm; a shard of glass in her hand and a cut on her wrist.

She expects Rick to help her do something about the mess and maybe help her clean the wound, even maybe finish cutting the vegetables. Instead, he stands behind her in shock, his stare trained on the injury with two glossed over eyes; body transfixed.

A shiver runs through Beth’s center as she watches him watching her. She can’t quite place her finger on it, but the look he’s currently fitting her with certainly sends chills throughout her body.

She can’t recall a point in time before where he’s ever looked quite so…needy.

This time when Beth gasps aloud, it’s because she’s finally recalled the sort of look she sees in his eyes—lust.

Pure and simple, it’s lust swimming through his baby blues as he watches her, blood dripping from her hand and onto the counter below. Neither moves—Rick too focused on her and Beth too nervous to do or say anything—but a strong tension seems to enter the room. It’s nothing like the previous tension Rick has been experiencing. It’s something completely new and completely different.

This is the moment Beth realizes something else; it’s the first time in weeks she’s seen Rick in any form of state other than agitation or uncomfortableness.

Her heartbeat quickens as she realizes as much, not quite certain of what to do with herself.

“Rick?”

Her voice comes out low, unsure and wavering, but it triggers something within his gut. Before the blonde has a chance to further assess the situation, he breaks the foot of space separating them, grasping her hips and lifting her up unto the countertop with ease.

Beth yelps lightly in surprise but the sound is swallowed whole as Rick’s lips encompass her own, kissing her passionately and in a way she has never been kissed before throughout the entirety of her young life. For a second she sits still in disbelief, shocked by these turn of events, but his rough hands on her hips and chapped lips upon her own, mixed with a building desire she’s been feeling for a while now—not aimed at Rick in particular, but more so at the idea of being held by a man in this way—and she finds herself kissing him back just as eagerly.

It’s raw and crazy and impetuous and honestly Beth can’t believe she hadn’t thought of it sooner. Rick needs his soul soothed, his mind preoccupied and body relieved of all of its stress.

To be fair, she couldn’t possibly come up with an idea on her own any better than reckless sex.

Not that she would want to now, not with the way Rick kisses her like he needs her lips to live, like he needs her body pressed to his own or else he may die. It feels good to be desired in such a way. Beth comes to terms rather quickly with the realization that she doesn’t mind it one bit; him caring for her in this way. Truthfully, she’s been so tense herself lately worrying after him that she probably needs it just as badly.

It takes away the sting in her hand, replacing it with a tingling up her spine, an electric shock through her body. She feels like she’s floating through the sky and drowning in ice cold water all at once, the fast pace of his lips against her lips sending her body and her desire into overdrive.

Eventually his hands make their way to her shirt, ripping open the buttons and pushing the fabric aside. Tiny little drops, echoes of lost buttons, clink against the tile floor but she could care less about the torn shirt in this moment, too busy moaning as he begins to kiss and lick along her neck and collarbone, hands caressing her jean clad thighs as he does so.

The stubble of his newly grown back beard tickles her flesh and she releases a breathy, giggly moan, one that causes Rick to press a grin against her skin, leaving one last kiss to her shoulder before he pulls back.

He reaches for her hand, forcing the blonde to wipe the bloody appendage across his grey shirt, covering the fabric with a dark red stain.

For a moment Beth becomes confused, almost concerned, but then she meets the older man’s gaze and she can see it—the release of his tension, the relaxation within his eyes. Her cheeks flush slightly at the notion that he could become so turned on by such a peculiar act, but admits to herself that the idea soaks her panties, as well. She strokes his chest again, smearing the blood further, before extending her palm outward for him to lick.

Rick does so without thought, his tongue tracing patterns all along the palm of her hand before sucking on each finger, coating the edges of his lips red as he does so.

Eventually their lips meet once more, somehow fiercer than before, and she’s surprised by just how strongly she can taste her own bitter blood within his mouth, mixing within her own.

His hands grasp for her tank top as they continue to kiss, pulling the straps down her arms and exposing her small, firm breasts. He cups both within his hands, pinching the nipples slightly and licking up the little flames of mewls she releases in response like treats meant for his sole consumption.   

Hands on her chest, he pushes her backwards quickly, her elbows catching her body before her back has the chance to hit the counter, and Rick begins to undo her pants. He tosses aside her belt before pulling the tight fighting jeans down her legs.

Her panties come down soon after, a sudden aroma filling the air, one Beth almost feels nervous about until she watches Rick sighing deeply in content and arousal. Her jeans remain around her ankles as he slides in between her center and the clothing, spreading her legs apart the best he can before she has any semblance of time to think about what he is going to do.

The first flick of his tongue across her clit forces Beth to moan loudly, eyes closing tightly and body heaving. Small droplets of sweat work their way down her figure as he continues to lap at her center, tasting her for everything she is worth and then some.

Where his tongue misses, his fingertips more than make up for it, and within minutes she is a trembling mess before him, panting and choking back sobs as her hands entangle themselves within his hair. She pushes him closer and closer to her core, forcing him to lick up all of her wetness. Eventually she can no longer take it, body tensing tightly as she cums against his mouth, groaning and writhing before him.

When Rick pulls away he is grinning, lips wet and still red, and Beth watches him breathlessly, her chest falling and rising in fast succession as she attempts to catch her breath.

Her movements are lax but purposeful as she stands, dropping to her knees before him and grasping for the button of his own jeans. Rick wastes no time in helping her out, making quick work of his pants, until they too fall to his ankles with his boxers in tow not long after.

His cock springs forward, jutting proudly from just beneath his slightly toned stomach, and Beth swears to god she’s never seen anything quite as beautiful as Rick, standing before her with a flushed face and hard cock, blood kissed lips and wide, anticipating eyes.

Her tongue reaches forth tentatively, licking a wet stripe along the underside of his cock, causing him to throw his head backwards and sigh deeply. Pleased by his response, she wraps a hand around his hard length and begins to suck on the tip, circling the head of his cock with her tongue.

Rick pauses momentarily, taking a moment to slap the tip of his cock against Beth’s tongue, panting before he slides back inside her tight lipped embrace.

“Fuck,” he grits out, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead as he watches Beth through half lidded eyes. “That’s it sweetheart, just like that.”

Beth nods softly, continuing to bob up and down on his cock, his precum mixing with the spit in her mouth. The part of his erection she can’t fit in between her lips she strokes with her left hand, the right gripping his thigh and caressing his skin with her fingertips, leaving sharp marks certain to show for days after.

She can tell Rick is close by the way his breathing labors, stomach falling and rising rapidly as his eyes roll back. Moments after and his hands find her hair, gently pulling her from his cock and back up unto her feet.

He turns her so that her stomach presses against the counter, hands on the countertop as he kicks her legs apart the best he can with his boots against her own.

Beth moans softly, her desire evident as she arches her lower half back as far as she can for him. “You okay?” He asks carefully. A nod is all he needs in response.

Rick offers her a quick, simple kiss to the back of her neck before he lines himself up, entering her wetness in a singular, deep thrust.

She swears to god she can feel every inch, every single little detail he has to offer her, as he fills her to the brim with his long, thick erection.

The blonde pants deeply as he enters her, thrust after thrust his cock hits her intensely and in just the right place, until she is thrusting back onto him just as quickly as he offers himself up, her fingertips digging into the countertop to keep her body steady.

The sound of skin slapping skin, mixed with their breathing, moans, and groans, echoes throughout the kitchen as they continue to fuck, hard and dirty across the counter.

Ultimately the pressure becomes too much and another wave of orgasm takes over her body, causing her to shake and arch with the pressure of her arousal, her body dripping with pleasure and helping his cock to continue thrusting inside of her with ease.

Rick comes undone moments later, pulling away from her tight heat just in time to spill his cum along her back. Hand on his cock, he watches, satisfied and sweaty, as droplets of cum make their way down his erection, along his hand, eventually dripping onto Beth’s flushed skin.

They dress in silence afterwards, but it isn’t at all how Beth thought it may have been. It’s content, laidback—enjoyable, even. He wordlessly helps her clean off her back and then her hand, running the long forgotten cut beneath cool water before bandaging it up.

“Thank you,” she responds appreciatively, not sure what else she should say.

Subsequently, he grins at her, both sheepish and satisfied, before nodding and turning towards the door.

Beth can’t help but smile as she watches his retreating form, already forgetting what aggression and anxiety look like on his face.


End file.
